Be Whoever You Are
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: Roxas and Axel can't leave until the mission is finished. Thankfully, Axel knows how to pass the time.


"Uh, Axel?" There's a note of uncertainty in Roxas' voice and Axel forces himself to relax.  
"Yeah, Roxas?" His own voice is calm, steady, which seems to help the Keyblade user not fly into a complete panic.

"The Portal isn't working." There's a beat of silence before Axel fully faces Roxas, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Roxas shrugs and gestures to the rip in space swirling off to the side.  
"It's not working, I don't know how to explain it. I tried going through and it spit me back out," he replies, slightly frustrated by the whole affair. Roxas wants to leave this world as soon as he can because there's something _off_ about it. Maybe it's the tropical climate which tugs at his-Sora's-vague memories or maybe it's the chilling feeling of being _watched_ by something _dark_ and _powerful_. Whichever the case, he wants to go back to his room in the Castle, wants to get away.

If only the stupid Portal would cooperate, that is.

"Let me see. Maybe you didn't connect it properly," Axel says, calling the darkness he's intimate with forward. It flickers once, twice, then recedes. Axel frowns and tries again. His second attempt is worse than his first. Sighing, Axel makes his way toward the rapidly diminishing Portal and reaches forward. His hand is met with resistance.

"It's getting smaller," Roxas chokes out, alarmed. Axel's eyes narrow at his tone and pulls his hand back, rubbing the sore wrist.

"Our mission hasn't been completed then. There's still Heartless running around. Can't you feel it?" he says, turning his bright eyes onto the blonde. Roxas nods, a chill running up his spine. He can't feel emotions, so why does this oppressive aura make his chest feel tight?

"We-we should find it quickly," Roxas says, gazing at the sky. It's closer to dusk than midday, the water reflecting warmer colors over the horizon. Axel hums but plops down onto the warm sand, his arms finding purchase on his knees. He's far too tall to be sitting like that, with his limbs hanging over each other, but he _seems_ to be comfortable with it.

"It's growing darker Roxas. Heartless thrive in the darkness. Better save the fight until the sun rises tomorrow," he replies, closing his eyes to relish in the fading warmth. Roxas wants to argue but Axel's right. Sighing, he sits on the sand, close enough to Axel that he's practically sitting in the taller Nobody's lap. Axel lets out a breathy sound akin to pain-or pleasure, Roxas isn't totally sure-and leans back.

"I can move if you want me to," Roxas finds himself saying. Axel snorts and waves him off.

"It's fine, _you're_ fine. I don't mind. Just wish there was something to do while we wait," he replies flippantly, eyes avoiding Roxas. He watches the sun with boredom, eyelids heavy. Axel yawns and leans closer to Roxas, whose necks turns red for some reason.

"We could talk?" Roxas suggests weakly. Axel hums, suddenly perking up. Roxas tenses at the action, his hand already outstretching for the Keyblade that hangs between the planes of existence and nonexistence, when Axel stops him. Curious, he gazes in the direction that Axel is, and relaxes.

The familiar figure that always seems to dance, the Dusk, walks along the beach toward them. There's something in its arms, something small and possibly wooden from what Roxas can tell. Axel grins and waves it closer, the creature obeying his pull. He's the stronger non existent being after all, and the Dusk has to obey. It stops in front of the two, holding out the object. Axel swipes it and waves the creature off. The Dusk hobbles off, leaving the two with the object.

"What's that?" Roxas asks, curious. Axel laughs and fiddles with the end of the object.

"It's a ukulele, an instrument. You strum these strings and sound comes out," he replies, lightly strumming the strings. Roxas stares in wonder.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument." Axel shrugs.

"You start to pick stuff up after a while. Demyx taught me," he reveals. Roxas gives him a wide-eyed look that sends pleasant tingles down his spine.

"That's really cool. Do you know any songs?" Axel bites his lips and thumbs a string, thinking.

"Maybe. Let me try….," he says, playing a chord. Soon, he has what amounts to as a song. Roxas wants to ask him another question but stops as Axel opens his own mouth and sings.

 _Isn't this such a beautiful night?  
Whoa, we're underneath the thousand shining stars._

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, oh woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Look at this place!_

 _Look at your face._

 _I've never seen you look like this before._

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, oh woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Look at this place!_

 _Look at your face._

 _You're shining like a thousand shining stars._

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, oh woah, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

 _Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different, oh woah, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are?_

Axel glances down at Roxas, whose face is drooping and obviously tired. He smirks and pulls the other Nobody's head down onto his lap. Roxas makes a noise of contentment and shifts in his half-aware state.

"What d'you think?" he asks, not expecting an answer from the blonde.

"Your voice is nice, Axel," Roxas replies tiredly, sighing. Axel's face burns as red as his hair.

"Oh."

"Mmmmm, wake me up when it's time to go, ok?"  
"Sure," Axel says, his chest unbearably tight with what _should_ be emotion but isn't. Roxas' breathing slows and soon, he is dreaming. Axel lets out a breath and continues strumming, the urge to hide his face strong.

Soon, dusk turns to night, and night turns to dawn. Axel nudges Roxas awake and they start the search for the Heartless, and as it turns out, the Heartless was simply a Shadow that had been forgotten in the fray of battle. It's quickly disposed of and Roxas and Axel leave the small island.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asks, bumping shoulders with his startled friend. Axel gives him his full attention, a distracted smirk on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Play for me again sometime?" Axel's neck turns red at the look of hope and astonishment on Roxas' face and nods mutely. The blonde smiles so widely it hurts to look at and whoops, running forward into the darkness. Axel shakes his head but his own lips tilt upwards.

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Roxas._

* * *

 **Here, have the third fanfic in 24 hours. Was inspired by the Steven Universe episode and was like "Hell yeah!" Axel is head over heels for his little blonde and no one can tell me otherwise lolololol. I am shipper trash. Ending was rushed cause I have to be somewhere in like, a half hour so sorry. The Heartless was supposed to be some invisible one but nah, I have literally no time and I wanted to finish this today. sorry for the half-assed thing. Expect another SU inspired, possibly multi-chaptered, fic. Good day/good night to ya'll.**


End file.
